Oops....
by Spirited Wolfie
Summary: a visit to what would appear to be the wrong kinda club (i know, i know. i suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

title; Oops….  
author; Spirited Wolfie  
email; spirited_wolfie@hotmail.com  
rating; R  
summary; an accidental visit to what would appear to be the wrong kinda club. (i kno, i suck at these things!)  
  
  
Disclaimer; I'm sure there's something important I'm 'sposed to say here. Hmm…. now what was it? Lalalalaaa…. oh that's right! They aren't mine! Isn't that a surprise! Sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Em, wanna go out clubbing tonight?" Shalimar bounded into the bedroom of her close friend. "A friend's told me of this great club not far away, and Adam's given us the night off – so whadda'ya think?"  
  
Glancing up from the book she was reading, Emma smiled at her energetic companion.  
"Sounds great. What time we leaving?"  
  
"Say two hours? Gives the club time to get into full swing. Oh, by the way – the boys aren't coming – that still okay for you?" Shalimar looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Of course it is! We can have a girls night out!"  
  
Looking relieved, Shalimar left the room to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arriving at the club, they queued briefly before entering the club. Making a beeline for the bar, Shalimar ordered in the first round as they leant back to survey the club. Glancing around, Emma turned to her friend.   
  
"Umm….Shalimar….do you notice anything, different, about this club, that's not like the others we usually go to? Like, uh….the pairings?"   
  
Looking around at the other clubbers, Shalimar saw a wide variety of people dancing, drinking, and sharing somewhat more 'intimate' relations with each other. Then she finally realised what Emma had been talking about.  
  
"Oh…. Oh shit. Sorry Emma, my friend seems to forget that not all my friends are the same way inclined as me. Do you want to go to another club?"  
  
"No, don't worry about it." Emma laughed. "Just because it's a gay club doesn't mean…. you're gay?! Why didn't you tell me?!" The uncomfortable look returned to Shalimars' face.  
  
"Well, it, uh, it never cropped up in conversation I guess. And it's not like I was gonna introduce myself to you as 'hi, I'm Shalimar and I'm gay!'. There just wasn't a time to tell you."  
  
"Uh huh. Do any of the others know?"  
  
"Brennen knows." Emma looked hurt. Shalimar hurried to explain. "The only reason I told him was because he made a move on me and I turned him down. He deserved an explanation." Emma still looked offended. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Emma, I was just worried about the way you'd react. I didn't want our relationship to change." Emmas' expression softened.  
  
"Oh Shalimar! Nothing could change our relationship, you know that. C'mon, lets go have fun" she sniggered. "Shame we couldn't convince Brennen and Jesse to come – would've been a laugh!" They both smiled, any tension between them gone.   
  
"C'mon then girl, lets get out on that dance-floor." Downing her drink, Shalimar grabbed Emmas' arm and dragged her into the center of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaning in to speak to Shalimar, Emma lost her balance as she was pushed from behind by other dancers. Stepping forwards to stay upright, she found Shalimar had grabbed onto her shoulder to steady her.  
  
Glancing up, Emma made eye contact with Shalimar, running her hand along from Shalimars' elbow back to her own shoulder. Laying her hand over Shalimars', she maintained the contact as they continued to dance, the distance between them decreasing. Bringing her other hand forwards, she rested it on Shalimars' hip, pulling her even closer.  
  
The pressure of the other clubbers bodies made it difficult for them to part, however Emma felt encouraged by the fact that Shalimar hadn't tried to pull away. As the tempo of the music sped up, so did their dancing, their movements causing their bodies to come into contact more and more often.  
  
  
Emma didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the presence of so many openly gay couples and people, but she was feeling drawn to Shalimar in a way she had never felt before. She noticed things she hadn't really seen before; the sparkle in her eyes, the glint of her skin under the clubs' lighting, the smell of her – a mix of alcohol and sweat and fragrance. She could feel heat radiating from her body whenever they made contact, a burning trail wherever they met, which was becoming more often and more prolonged. Emmas' hand had travelled from Shalimars' shoulder to the back of her neck, whilst Shalimars' hand had worked it's way around to the small of her back, pulling their bodies as close as possible. At least Emma now knew this wasn't a one-way thing. Their bodies were moving in rhythm, a connection developing between the two of them and the music.  
  
Emma knew that she wasn't drunk, but could feel her inhibitions slipping away. Lost in the moment; her heart beating in time to the music, with it's pulsing rhythm; the heat from the other dancers around her; Shalimars' body moving against hers. Knowing that Shalimar was following her lead, taking direction from her, she realised she would have to initiate any further contact. Reaching out with her hand, she turned Shalimars' head up towards hers and boldly captured her lips with her own. Feeling Shalimar respond, sensing her desire with her telempathy, she deepened the contact, pulling her closer, using her hands to keep Shalimar in position.  
  
Feeling Shalimar drawing back, she released her, keeping one hand on her shoulder. She cocked her head, looking at Shalimar, who was currently looking at the floor and shaking her head.  
  
"Shal? Shal, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't…. we can't do this." She was shaking her head desperately, and Emma could feel the fear, uncertainty, panic coming from Shalimar. She reached her hand up to caress Shalimars' cheek, to reassure her, but she jerked back, away from the touch.  
  
"Don't!" Shalimar cried, then repeated, pleading "don't." Turning, she fled through the crowd, leaving the club through one of the side entrances.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Stunned, Emma stood there for a brief moment, then ran after her. Bursting out of the club doors, she ran down the alley she found outside until she saw Shalimar ahead of her, stumbling along, shoulders drooping, head low. Running until she was alongside her, Emma slowed and matched pace with her.  
  
"We need to talk about this Shal." Emma began.  
  
"No." Shalimar cut her off, continuing to stare at the ground.  
  
"But…."  
  
"No." Shalimar sped up slightly. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You can't just ignore what happened. You and I both know that was something more than a drunken kiss."  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?!" Shalimar yelled, agitated. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
Emma stepped in front of her, halting her flight.  
  
"No." she demanded. "We finish this; right here, right now." Pushing her backwards, hands planted either side of her head, she held Shalimar against the wall. "Look at me." she commanded. "Shalimar…" she said more gently, "look at me"  
  
Turning her head slowly, looking in to her friends' eyes, Shalimar was surprised to see both anger and desire there. Parting her lips slightly, she ran her tongue over them, suddenly nervous. She knew that if she wanted to, she could break out of Emmas' grasp, but despite all the reasons as to why she should, she didn't know if she wanted to.   
  
Taking that as an invitation, Emma lowered her head, pressing her lips against Shalimars' softly. Shalimar hesitated, then pulled back, turning her head to the side to break the contact.  
  
Not to be dissuaded, Emma began to caress Shalimars' bare neck with her fingers, continuing the caress with her lips and tongue.  
  
Despite herself, Shalimar moaned, Emmas' actions becoming the only thing she could focus on. Hearing the favourable reaction from Shalimar, Emma worked her way up her neck and jaw-line, before once again kissing her on the lips, this time more determined.   
  
Kissing back with equal force, overwhelmed by the sensations, Shalimar pushed against Emmas' shoulders, reversing their positions. Running her hands through Emmas' hair, she pulled her head to meet hers, deepening the kiss. Emmas' hands began to roam over Shalimars' body, feeling the contours of her, the tight abdominal muscles, firm arms and legs. Emma was suddenly thankful for the darkness of the alleyway, and the privacy it gave them as their movements became more vigorous. Cloth rubbed against cloth, flesh against flesh, lips touching, tongues tasting, exploring.  
  
Abruptly Shalimar pulled away again, stumbling backwards in the dark alleyway.  
  
"I can't do this…. we can't do this." Following her, Emma wrapped a hand around the back of Shalimars' head.  
  
"We seem to be doing quite well to me." she murmured, drawing her in for another kiss. Pulling away again, Shalimar broke the contact with Emma.  
  
"No we can't! You don't mean any of this – all that'll happen is we'll ruin our friendship. You'll sober up in the morning and realise this was all a huge mistake."  
  
Becoming serious, Emma realised her friend wasn't having mild worries about the situation – she was really afraid.  
  
"Shalimar…."  
  
"No, it's happened before! You say you're fine with it now, but you'll regret it later." Emma could see tears forming in her eyes. Shaking her head in frustration, Shalimar continued. "If we stop now we might be able to prevent any serious damage to our friendship."   
  
Stepping forwards, Emma reached out and gently turned Shalimars' head to face her. Studying her for a moment, she saw fear, desperation, anger, and self-loathing in her friends' eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek, and she reached up to wipe it away.  
  
"Shalimar, I swear to you, I want this. No matter what happens, I will never regret this, not for a moment." She drew her into an embrace, stroking her hair. " I don't know what's happened in the past, but trust me Shalimar."  
  
"I want to" her companion whispered. " I want to, honestly I do, but…."  
  
"It's okay Shalimar, it's okay. I've waited this long, I can wait longer." She felt Shalimars' head move up, and looked down into stunned, confused eyes.  
  
"What…. what do you mean you've 'waited this long'?"  
  
Emma looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "I've had…. feelings for you for a while now. At first I put it down to us having a deep friendship, but over time I realised that wasn't the case. I guess I just…."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were gay when I told you earlier?" Shalimar demanded. Emma looked down at the ground.  
  
"Because I'm not." She whispered. "I've never felt this kind of attraction to a woman before. You're the first."  
  
"I don't…I can't…." Shalimar stammered, eventually sighing in frustration.  
  
"Why don't we go back to Sanctuary, talk about this in the morning?" Emma suggested, loosening her hold on Shalimar. "Then at least you'll know I won't be drunk, and we'll both be able to sort through this more clearly. Shalimar nodded, and together they headed back into the club and out of the main exit.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The journey back to Sanctuary was in silence, both staring fixedly ahead at the road as Shalimar drove them back. Reaching their home, they headed towards the sleeping quarters. Emmas' room came first along the hallway. Pausing outside before entering, Emma turned back to Shalimar.  
  
"I meant it all. We'll talk in the morning." Before Shalimar could react, she leaned forwards and gave her a soft, undemanding kiss, then slipped into her room, closing the door behind her. Shalimar stood in the hallway for a moment, before moving towards her own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock on her door pulled Emma out of her state of near-sleep. She'd been lying in bed for almost an hour now, watching the seconds tick by on her clock. Dragging herself from her bed, she crossed the room and half-opened the door. Peering out into the hallway, she was surprised to see Shalimar standing there. Opening the door the rest of the way, she leant against it, a questioning look on her face. Shalimar drew a deep breath, then looked directly at her.  
  
"What if I don't want to wait till morning?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
heh heh. the end. 


	2. Question to da readers

um, yea, hi. k,so a few peeps have mentioned that they would like a continuation of this fic - suggestions/comments are more than welcome. what d'ya want dun wit it? we talking actual plot here, or are you guys wanting pwp? lol  
  
thanx!  
  
wolfie 


End file.
